Stay With Me
by TheWritingFrog
Summary: Set after the war with Achnologia and Zeref has ended and Fairy tail won. However, scars from the war still haunt Natsu. He finds comfort in the arms of Fairy Tail's only celestial mage and helps him through the night. Pairing: Nalu, Fluffiness. Enjoy! **Spoilers if you arent caught up with manga or anime** **EDITED**


**AN: Hi Guys! This is my first entry for Nalu week and also first story for Fairy tail, so I am pretty stoked. This one shot came about from some nalu art I saw and listening to Sam Smith. Its one of those late night stream of consciousness messes that you just need to get out on the page. Apologies in advance for any errors. This is for the theme of intertwined and it is set after the war is over with Achnologia and Zeref and is just a little glimpse into Natsu and Lucy's life. xoxoo thewritingfrog :)**

 **UPDATE: Hi, I had gone back and edited a few things here and there and added a little bit in. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the story Fairy Tail, all rights go to Mashima and also I do not own the song or lyrics for Stay with me by Sam Smith.**

 _Time was frozen, the smell of blood was overpowering, and he felt the darkness starting to boil inside of him. He felt the hot tears starting to pour down his face as he stared down at her pale face that was splattered in blood. Her shirt was missing, her body exposed, revealing every bruise and mark on her beautiful body. Each one was a searing hot nail in his heart, he had made a promise to her and Igneel, that he would be strong enough to protect the ones he loved. That's why he left, to get stronger and he failed. He failed her, he was too late,_

 _"Lucy, please, d-damn it. Lucy, please wake up! Lucy!" his voice became more animalistic, a loud, pained growl erupted from him as his whole body shook and his tears landed on her body. She was cold and too still, her eyes covered by her hair. He pressed his forehead to hers, closed his eyes,_

 _"I am going to destroy Zeref. I am going to destroy Achnologia. I am going to restore Fairy Tail Lucy. I promise you, I promise you," Natsu whispered to her as he placed her gently back on the ground and stood up. He was going to kill Zeref, Zeref was to blame for all this destruction, sadness and pain. Something became unhinged in Natsu the moment he saw Lucy lying on the cold stone floor; blood on her face, and motionless. He felt his flames become more wild, powerful, demonic. His mind became blank except for one phrase repeating in his head, destroy Zeref. He felt a tug in his gut, he knew where the black wizard was, it was time to end this. He spared one more look back at Lucy then left. But only to find himself in a seemingly endless black room._

 _"What the hell is going on here?!" Natsus shouted but his voice only bounced back to him. The only light in the room came from the flames engulfing his body._

 _"Hey! Is this you Zeref? Come and fight me asshole, I am going to kill you for what you have done!" Out of the corner of his eye he sees a figure, it smells like,_

 _"Lucy?!"_

 _"N-Natsu, why did you kill me?" Lucy's voice wasn't right, it sounded like a broken record and it shivers down his spine as he saw Lucy's whole body charred, only her big, beautiful brown eyes and blonde hair remained unscathed._

 _"What the hell is this?! I didn't, no,"_

 _"You are a demon Natsu, its because of you that Fairy Tail was destroyed. You failed in destroying Zeref, you failed in protecting me, and you failed at controlling END." Soon the charred, bloodied, disfigured forms of Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy showed up and all groaned._

 _"I didn't, no! No! I didn't,"_

"Natsu! Wake up!"

Natsu's eyes opened and he felt sweat dripping down his face, his heart was racing against his chest and his breathing was haggard. He felt the weight of a person on him and his eyes adjusted to see Lucy straddling him, holding his arms above his head and using her legs to hold his legs together. Moonlight streamed through the window, casting the room in a quiet glow. It took Natsu a moment to see that she wasn't charred, she was alive. Her skin had a few scars but it wasn't bloodied and she was also on top of him… He felt his cheeks red at the intimate position they were in. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a burn mark on the ceiling, he had used his magic, so close to Lucy too.

"Lucy, oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No, but my ceiling is a little damaged. It's okay Natsu, I'm here, I need you to take a few deep breaths for me okay?" Lucy's voice was calm but there was an edge to it, concern and fear. Natsu listened to her, letting air fill his lungs then exhaled it and repeated this movement a few times before he felt his heart beat back to normal. He took this time to take in his surroundings.

"Do you know where you are?"

"In your apartment, in your bed with your heavy body on top of me," Natsu said with a shaky voice and a weak smile. That earned him a huff and a gentle punch from Lucy.

"You're an ass. " Natsu looked down, and chuckled a little. He felt Lucy shift off him and walk over to the kitchen, he already missed her even though he could see her from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Lucy had turned on the light in the kitchen and started pulling items from the cupboard,

"Making some tea, I don't think we will be going back to bed any time soon." Lucy stated as she started boiling water in a teapot on the stove and pulled out two mugs. Natsu shifted to his back and looked up at the ceiling. He smirked, luckily the lacrima stars were still intact. One time when Natsu and Happy "visited" or as Lucy calls it "invaded" her apartment they had put up these lacrima mini stars that stuck to the ceiling and would twinkle in the dark, like the real things. He remembered the look on Lucy's face, how it went from annoyed to a look of wonder and a smile on her face. It especially lit up when a shooting star shot across the "sky". He loved her smile, especially after it follows her signature look of annoyance, he knew early on that he would do anything to keep that smile on her face. He heard her in the kitchen and could feel himself starting to calm down.

Natsu loved his cottage in the woods with Happy, it was like their fort, but ever since Lucy joined Fairy Tail Natsu found it to be lonely and isolating. Although Lucy threatened to lock her windows or doors to prevent his ninja entrances, he always found it unlocked. He never told her but there was a small part of him that feared she would follow through with it. Each night he would let out a happy sigh of relief when it would be unlocked. She had the best reactions, especially when she was surprised, it was hilarious. Her apartment has become home to him and Happy over the years, it was filled her scent and warmth that Natsu has come to be as familiar as the guild hall or his own cottage. After the war, Natsu has barely set foot in the cottage, spending most of his day helping in the rebuild of the guild hall and his nights right here in Lucy's bed with the blonde wizard secure in his arms. That first night he had woken up screaming. She was right there. Tears were in her eyes and they didn't say anything just hugged each other tightly. Since then Natsu and Happy's "invasions" have become more permanent occupations. She of course still shouted and lectured about personal space and using the goddamn door, but she always asked him to stay whether verbally or by scooting over in the bed to make room for him.

While Natsu heard the clinking of mugs and the whistle of a kettle, he looked over at Happy. the blue exceed was knocked out, sprawled on the cat bed Lucy bought for him after Happy ruined Lucy's couch to make a comfortable bed. The dragon slayer smiled at the memory, Lucy had angrily shoved Happy on the new bed but her annoyed expression quickly melted when the cat showered her with affection for it. Soon the peaceful form of his best friend shifted to that of him bloodied, burnt to a crisp and groaning. Natsu clutched his head and shook it, eyes closed muttering,

"It was all a dream; the war is over. Everything is okay…" Natsu then opened his eyes. Happy was waving his paws in the air in what looked to be kung fu grumbling about a fish samurai. Natsu wiped his forehead, it was still slightly damp. He looked at his hands and saw that they were still shaking. It was so real, he imagined blood on his hands, Lucy's blood…

"Hey, Natsu are you okay?" Natsu almost jumped when he saw Lucy standing over him with the two mugs in her hands. He heard her place the mugs on the bedside table then felt her get in the bed next to him. Her hand felt cool and calming against his skin, he closed his eyes,

"I'm sorry Luce, I'm sorry." Tears started falling, he felt her arms circle him and he instantly wrapped his around her waist. He heard her breath hitch and make a small surprised noise. Soon her forehead rested against his and he breathed in her scent. Her warm, sweet scent, no blood or burnt smell to her. He soon felt her run her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. His eyes opened and was met with hers.

"It's okay Natsu, I'm here with you. The war is over, it is okay," Lucy's voice was a whisper as she wiped a tear from Natsu's face. She shifted herself so that she was lying on her side, her head resting above his heart. She let her arms circle him and pressed a kiss to his bare chest making him shiver and hold her to his body with his right arm. His right hand cradled her head as he pressed his face into her hair,

"I thought I lost you Luce, I really did. You were so still, and blood everywhere, and I am so sorry. I thought you were gone, I can't-"

He felt her fingers lace with his free hand, she squeezed his hand then propped herself up so her face was close to his,

"Look at me, I am here Natsu. You are here now, here with me and I am not going anywhere." Lucy's voice was strong and clear, her eyes never left Natsu's and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She went to pull away but he stopped her and captured her lips in a kiss. Instinct kicked in when he felt her body stiffen slightly then relax. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips harder against hers. She had sighed and made a content/eager sound as she kissed him back. The kiss was slow, passionate and curious. Both wizards were exploring the other, and soon their bodies came together. It was natural, and yet both mages felt the shift in their relationship. Natsu knew he loved Lucy, it wasn't love at first sight, in fact he will freely admit that he thought she was loud, weird and kind of annoying. As they went on missions he saw how strong, kind, and loyal of a person she was and shortly afterwards he found himself falling for his teammate.

Up until now he was unsure if she felt the same way, he knew she cared about him but he wasn't sure if she loved him like he loved her. He didn't have any doubts now. The way she kissed him, held him, all communicated her feelings. Too soon, the pair broke apart and let themselves catch their breaths. The two ended up face to face, embracing each other with their heads pressed together and legs intertwined.

The only sound was their breathing and Happy lightly snoring in his cat bed. Lucy broke the silence as she kissed him lightly on the forehead,

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah,"

"What's that look on your face for?"

"I was just thinking, that kissing isn't as gross as I thought it would be. Especially with you,"

"Geez Natsu, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Natsu cut her off with his lips on hers again, he caught her mid chuckle and he smirked against her lips as she let out a content sigh.

"You are such a dork,"

"You're a bigger dork," Lucy just rolled her eyes at his response, she looked over at the abandoned mugs on the bedside table,

"Looks like the tea's gotten cold,"

"Don't need it, I think I can sleep now,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So long as you don't snore,"

"Talk about snoring, you are the reigning queen!"

"So rude! And after I was being all nice to you, keep that up and you are sleeping on the floor."

"If I sleep on the floor, who will keep you all nice and warm?"

"I have my blankets, if anything you keep me too toasty,"

"That's cold Lucy!"

"Just go to sleep Natsu,"

"Hey, Luce,"

"What?"

"Thank you," Natsu whispered as pressed a kiss to her temple, he noticed the blush on her cheek as she rolled over slightly to kiss him on the lips,

"Always,"

Natsu pulled her closer to him, he felt peace as he felt her breath against his chest. She was alive, his family was safe and sound. He gave her one more kiss on her head earning a happy sigh from the blonde and her snuggling closer to him. His eyes became heavy and soon he was out to the world, no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed it!** **I would love to hear what you thought and welcome any suggestions or ideas. I really am excited to jump back into writing and I just love Fairy Tail. Anyway, thank you again for reading and keep your pens sharp!**

 **Xoxo TheWritingFrog**


End file.
